Sultan
The Sultan is a gender neutral title given to the elected leader of Serora. Overview The Sultan is the democratically elected leader of the Serorans. Their word is the final say on dealings with other herds and policies that affect herd guidelines. They have the authority to appoint or change their representatives such as the Council, the Wings and Peacemakers. The Sultan is the face of Sedo in global politics. They must be available and approachable to the people, but not to the same extent as Council and Advocates are. One of the Sultans’ most important duties is to call together and lead the meetings of the government. It falls on them to make sure that the various parts of Serora’s government are running as smoothly as possible, and that decisions are made efficiently and according to Seroran law. In meetings, the Sultan holds the power of veto. Sultans' elected terms are for a decade. There are no prohibitions on re-election at the end of the term. Voting for a Sultan occurs when the previous Sultan has served their term or resigned. Furies and Windracers are deputized to search out and collect votes from the nomadic groups recorded in a shorthand code to identify a name and tally number. This search can also double as a census to count the inhabitants of Sedo. Votes are then counted by an elder in Osulas. Candidates can be nominated by others, submit their own names for consideration or be written in. Generally votes are not submitted for people unless the voter knows they will accept the position. The Sultan was traditionally viewed as someone favored by Alya, or even someone the goddess helped the people choose. This view has somewhat diminished in recent years, but Sultans are still expected to be devout believers in the goddess. A retired Sultan is respected by the populace, although their title holds no special power. The Sultan’s spouses are referred to as bondmates. This is an honorary title that carries with it no particular power, but is generally respected by all Serorans. Bondmates of former Sultans are also respected in a similar manner that a former Sultan would be. In some cases, a bondmate may be sent to represent the Sultan if they themselves can not be present. Sultans, current and past * Jibriel (late summer 1701->) * Baram (autumn 1700 - late summer 1701) * Osprey (1694 - autumn 1700) * Remei, Group NPC (1674-1694) * Tejal, Group NPC (1620-1674), deceased Rank Levels * At 0 AP| Receives their first Blessing and a Mythical Familiar from their region. * At 25 AP | As Sultan, you need to be skilled to lead your people wisely. Receive your Talent early (for your first talent only). * At 50 AP | Serorans are a generous folk. While meeting with your constituents, one of them gives you a gift. Receive one Accessory from the shop for free. * At 75 AP | Guiding your people through life in Sedo is a challenging job. For your efforts thus far, receive +15 SP to wisdom or cunning. * At 100 AP | A mysterious stone has appeared in your home. Category:Ranks Category:Serora